1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a peripheral device to an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic products develop rapidly, Universal Serial Bus (USB) type of interface is becoming one of the most popular connectors nowadays. More specifically, most peripheral products of computers are provided with USB connector for data transfer.
Since USB 2.0 introduced by USB-IF has been widely used in various electronic products, USB-IF has introduced even higher speed USB. 3.0, which is not only compatible with US.2.0 connector, but also provides a data transfer rate as high as 5 Gbps. With this specification, more computer devices, which were originally designed to be built in the computers, can be connected as an external peripheral device via an interface.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional electrical connector 1000 is shown. The electrical connector comprises an insulative body 10, a plurality of terminals 11, and a housing 12. The terminals 11 penetrate the insulative body 10. The housing 12 receives the insulative body 10. The insulative body 10 has a carrier seat 101 extending from the backside of the insulative body 10, and a bump 102 positioned on the carrier seat 101. However, it is difficult to fabricate the assembly of the bump 102 and hard to implement in an automatic process. Therefore, the efficiency for fabrication is diminished. Moreover, the more the accessories, the process of assembly will be even more complicated, causing the fabricating cost to be undesirably increased.
The present invention provides an electrical connector that, unlike conventional technology, can save the assembly cost for assemble the electrical connector and assembly module, and to provide better positioning for the terminals as well.